villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Psyphon
Psyphon is Vilgax's servant and right-hand man. He currently runs his own business in Omniverse. Appearance Psyphon has a skeletal appearance similar to a To'kustar. His body is white and he wears a black with a red stripe in the middle. In Omniverse, he is even more skeletal than before. He has spikes on his hands and a mark on his chin. Also, his voice has gotten deeper and more raiser. History ''Ben 10: Alien Force'' Psyphon first appears in "Vengeance of Vilgax:Part 1", where he helps Vilgax in absorbing Ultimos' powers. He then travels to Earth where he creates a force field around central park, even forcing a missile onto one of the officers that tried to shoot him. When Vilgax teleports in, Psyphon bows down to him and calls him: "Conqueror of Ten Worlds". Later, Psyphon appears after Vilgax defeated the Plumbers' Helpers. Vilgax tells Psyphon not use the power-draining machine on them for he only wants the Omnitrix, deciding to use them as a message to Ben. In "Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2", Psyphon is seen standing next to Villgax waiting for Ben to arrive when Jetray flies into battle. After Vilgax is defeated by Diamondhead and is ordered to leave Earth at once, Psyphon shuts off the force field and the two leave. In Primus, Psyphon is seen on Vilgaxia giving Vilgax advice about how to take Ben down. Vilgax then remembers what Zs'Skayr told him earlier about Primus. Psyphon makes a cameo in The Secret of Chromastone, giving Vilgax a tissue after he caught Ben's cold. ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' Psyphon makes his debut in the episode "Ultimate Glory". After Cash and JT took credit for Ben's heroics by acting like "the leaders" of the group, Psyphon targeted them for revenge (since one of the actions they took credit for was the defeat of Vilgax in the Alien Force finale "The Final Battle: Part 2"). He summons his army of R.E.Ds to attack Ben's Team while he deals with the boys. After a long battle, Psyphon manages to corner the boys and prepares to kill them until they cowardly confess their ruse on TV in front of the whole world. Faced with this realization, Psyphon realizes that Cash and JT aren't of any use to him and focuses his vendetta on Ben. He manages to defeat Ultimate Spidermonkey in battle, only to be knocked out by a laser launched by Cash and JT. Psyphon wasn't seen again until the Ultimate Alien finale, "The Ultimate Enemy", delivering the power-draining machine to a Lucubra mutated Vilgax. After Diagon killed Sir George (Ben 10) and claimed his victory, Vilgax and Psyphon arrive with the machine. Thinking it is a weapon, Diagon tries to destroy it with his eye beams, only to realize too late that it absorbs power. However, since Diagon's essence is mainly power, he himself gets physically sucked into the machine. Vilgax orders Psyphon to fire it on him and, despite Ben's attempts to reason with Psyphon and persuade him otherwise, he complies with his master's orders. ''Ben 10: Omniverse'' Psyphon re-appeared in "The More Things Change: Part 2", where it is revealed he now runs his own business in Undertown and no longer works for Vilgax. He is first seen in the shadows talking to Tummyhead about their plan. He then reveals himself to Ben saying he ''is the one responsible for the alien attacks on Bellwood. He then orders Bug-Lite, the Pickaxe Aliens, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Thunderpig and the Bouncers to open fire on Armidrillo, one of which manages to damage Armidrillo's nervous system causing his arm to spin out of control. Ben quickly changes back and is about to confront Psyphon, but is interrupted by Khyber's dog in the form of Buglizard. Shocksquatch battles Buglizard while Psyphon fights Ben's new Rovannahgander partner, Rook Blanco. Psyphon and the rest of his gang are taken into Plumber custody. In "''Outbreak", after Dr. Psychobos stole a stablizer core from the Omnitrix, Psyphon transforms into a Pyronite hybrid like the rest of his affected gang (Liam becomes a Vaxurian hybrid; Fistina becomes a Mechamorph hybrid; and Bubble Helmet is now a Ghilosmeusph hybrid). Using their new powers, the crew break free of their cells and plan on escaping Plumbers HQ. Psyphon has his three henchmen distract the Plumbers while he activates a portal that is going to suck the entire headquarters into the Null Void. He tricks the Plumbers into shutting it off, which also shut off the second defense energy field enabling them to break into the main entrance of Plumbers HQ. As they fight, Blukic and Driba finally fix the Omnitrix and Psyphon and his gang become normal again, much to their dismay. In "Special Delivery", Psyphon is seen holding an auction in Undertown. He starts by auctioning a date with Fistina and moves on to several other things until he reaches the final item on the list: a Dwarf Star. Unfortunately, Carvo accidentally switches the bag containing the star with one of Mr. Baumman's deliveries (which Ben is currently delivering in Undertown) containing a bag of goldfish. The crowd finds out and goes after Ben to each wanting the Dwarf Star, as well as Psyphon himself realizing he won't get paid if they find it before he does. After a long chase, Psyphon surrounds Ben using the bidders from his auction as his army (consisting of Octagon Vreedle, Rhomboid Vreedle, Vulkanus, Zombozo, Fistrick, Thrumpiqulor and Sunder) and goads Ben saying how he won't be able to defeat them all at once. While Ben is battling the other bidders, Psyphon seizes possession over the Dwarf Star and his body becomes covered in a golden coating, granting him the ability to fly and shoot lasers. However, he is overcome with fear at the hulking face of Ben's new transformation, Toepick, to the point where he turns white in fear and accidentally knocks himself out in the process. Ben changes back and takes both the goldfish and the Dwarf Star with him. In "Mud is Thicker Than Water", it is revealed that Psyphon and his gang are stealing Plumber weaponry and using them for their own benefit. Max suspects it to be an inside job, leading Gwen to accuse Lucy Mann of being the spy. Psyphon next attack a Plumber base on a spaceship, with the help of two new members: Psyphon's Minion and the Hooded Alien. Liam suspiciously asks Psyphon who is the spy they hired for this operation, but Psyphon refuses to tell him due to it being confidential and thinking Liam is too stupid to be wondering something like this. Later, the spy is revealed to be Gorvan once he arrives at their hideout removing his Plumber disguise. Just then, the Plumbers break in to apprehend Psyphon and his goons and Psyphon thinks Gorvan gave away their location. However, it is revealed that "Liam" is actually Lucy Mann in disguise. During the battle, Lucy scares Psyphon by shape-shifting into Vilgax and Psyphon is led to believe that his old master has returned to him. In "Bengeance is Mine", a plumber (of the normal kind) named Bill Gacks arrives to work at Undertown. Because of his tall muscular appearance and his long beard, Psyphon mistakes him for Vilgax and declares he would rather serve him once again than stay in Undertown and be teased by his own gang. Bill is confused at Psyphon's words, but reluctantly agrees to have him as an assistant. Psyphon starts doing various antics to please Bill, including robbing a bank (which Bill never asked him to do). When Vilgax's Squid Monsters emerge from the sewers and start rampaging over Bellwood, they recognize Psyphon and he rides on them to lead their attack. Suddenly, Vilgax arrives and tricks both Psyphon and the Squid Monsters in a pipe where Ben transforms into Snare-oh and successfully contains them from escaping. As Psyphon is being taken away by the Plumbers, he begins questioning his master's betrayal until he finds out that "Vilgax" is actually Bill Gacks wearing an ID Mask. Powers and Abilities Psyphon possesses no real abilities, but he is equipped with alien tech far beyond Earth's standards. During the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 when the police attack him, Psyphon stops the attack by pressing a button on his wrist which activates a force field. In the Vilgax Attacks timeline, Psyphon is equipped with orbital lasers and grenades. He was even capable of bringing to life a Mr. Smoothies drawing and made it into the boss of the level. In Reflected Glory, Psyphon claimed that after Vilgax was blown he "wouldn't let his power go to waste"; exhibiting levitation, enhanced strength that was enough to defeat Ultimate Spidermonkey and the ability to shoot lasers from his hands. Weaknesses Psyphon's plans always fail due to unforeseen circumstances. Psyphon's loyalty to Vilgax causes him to grovel or panic whenever he sees him. Psyphon admitted to himself that he is no leader as even his own gang makes fun of him. Trivia *Psyphon's name comes from the word "syphon", meaning to absorb or transfer power from one to another. This clearly references his assisting Vilgax in absorbing the powers of ten great heroes which earned his master the title: "Conqueror of Ten Worlds". *Psyphon is one of the very few Ben 10 villains to have defeated an Ultimate Form; the others being Aggregor, Sunder, Dr. Viktor, Eon, Diagon and Elena Validus. *In Bengeance Is Mine, it is revealed that Psyphon is always being made fun of by his own gang for his loyalty to Vilgax. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cowards Category:Crime Lord Category:Con Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains